People of all ages, from little toddlers to senior citizens have from time to time clogged toilets by placing non-biodegradable items in the toilet and then attempting to flush the toiler. These items can range from excess toilet paper, to paper towels to toy soldiers, to Lego® pieces, to sanitary napkins, to cell phones, and every other imaginable item.
The most common tools used for unclogging a toilet are a snake, which requires a bit of expertise and which tool is usually not found in the household, and a plunger which is a rubber deformable cup mounted on a handle, which cup fits over the throat of the toilet trap. A partial vacuum is formed so that the change in pressure upon release of the cup over the throat of the trap will force the blockage up and over the trap. The plunger is messy spills water or urine or feces fluid on the floor, perhaps on the clothing of the user, and the tool is not fun to use.
Prior art tools that are less common include the “Splunger”, a combination tool, disclosed and claimed in US Patent Publication 2006/0260077 of Wilson, which is quite complex in design.
Thus there is a need for an easy to use tool which will force the blockage material up and over the trap such that the blocking material can fall into the waste drain and thereby allowing the toilet to function properly, rather than backing up and spilling water into the bathroom. This device satisfies that need.